Luigi's Mansion: The Ghostly adventure
by CosmicLuigi64
Summary: Luigi gets a haunted mansion as a prize for a contest he didn't enter in :O and his brother mario is missing (again) and Luigi must find mario and get rid of the ghosts.
1. Prologue: A Night to Remember

Prologue: A Night to Remember

It was September 14, 2001. It was raining outside and it was cold. Very cold. Unusual for this time of year. I was sitting in my chair, reading a book. Then I saw a letter come from the slot built in my door. I got up and walked toward it, not knowing that it would change my life forever. It was a letter with no return address, only a destination. And my name on it. Luigi. I opened it up and it was a map and a letter. The letter said: Dear Luigi, You have just won a mansion! Here are the directions to it. Then I looked at the map, and I saw a path pointing the way directly from my house to a wonderful mansion! But… I didn't enter myself to win a mansion…. Odd. Maybe one of my friends entered me, thinking I deserved it. I don't know. I called up Mario and told him to come over and meet me at the mansion. The conversation went something like this:

Luigi: "Hey Mario"

Mario: "Whats up bro? Its pretty late at night…."

Luigi: "I know. But I got a letter saying I won a mansion! I would like you to meet me outside it at 10."

Mario: "ok…. Do I have to?"

Luigi: "…. Just come. I'll text you an image of the map."

Mario: "fine. Be there soon."

I hung up. I loved my brother. Sure, he went a little crazy sometimes. Like that one time I beat him in tennis. When I held up the trophy, Mario came up and slapped me on the back. But I felt my foot sting, and I looked down and saw his foot digging into mine. Owch. But still, hes an ok brother. But he needs to just relax. Hes always saving the princess. No wonder hes high-strung. Can't peach learn some self-defense moves? I mean seriously, can't she put up a fight? Whatever. Not my problem. I walked out the door and headed to the mansion.


	2. Chapter 1:The Mansion

Chapter 1: The Mansion

I took another glance at the map. I'm not any closer than before. It will still take about 20 minutes to get there. I was walking through the forest on my way to the mansion. It was very creepy, the trees arms themselves looked like they wanted to strangle you, and the trees had knurled up roots, and the trees themselves looked so old, that they would fall down and land on you any second….. Wait… why did I think that? I look up and I said aloud "Mama Mia… AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" and I took off as fast as I could, with tree after tree falling down behind me. I kept running and did not stop. I ran with all the strength left in me. I looked behind me to see how close the trees were falling, and that was my mistake. I veered off to the side and tripped over a root. If anything, it startled me because I screamed when I fell. I flipped myself over and saw a tree fall just at my feet. I curled up into a ball and tensed up, waiting for the inevitable.

I thought to myself "This is the end…." And I heard 2 slamming noises. I opened my eyes and I saw a tree that fell in front of my feet, missing my toes by a few millimeters, and I turned over and looked where my head was. And I saw another tree trunk in front of me. It probably missed my head by a foot. I pulled out my flashlight and kept walking.

After 10 minutes of walking, probably ½ a mile, I saw a mansion in the distance. My heart jumped for joy when I saw it and I rushed towards it. When I got close up to it, I checked the mansion on my map and compared it with the one I saw. They looked nothing alike. First of all, the one on the map looked… um I don't know, normal? But when I saw the one I was looking at, a lump came in my throat. There was an old, artsy gate connected to a fence with spikes on the top, and braziers with blue fire. And beyond that was a dark green mansion. It was 4 stories tall, with 2 chimneys, 18 windows, and 3 more windows, except these weren't covered in glass, but Iron bars in the same fashion as the gate. It wasn't a mansion. It looked more of a prison. I decided to walk up to the door. When I opened the gate I turned to my left and saw an old wooden shack. Maybe It was for a gardener. I turned my attention toward the gate again. I pushed it open and headed up the dirt path that led to the mansion.

I heard a crow cry when I reached the door. I didn't see Mario there, which I thought was strange, for it was 5 minutes after 10. "Oh well. I thought. He probably thought I wasn't coming and went home. I looked at the door. I was expecting to have the door be locked, which would be bad for me, as the letter didn't come with a key. But surprisingly, it opened. I took a peek and opened the rest of the door slowly. I stuck my flashlight through the small crack in the door and I said "hello?"


End file.
